


Deanie and Sammy

by 4EverFeisty



Series: Breakdown Leads To Comforting Whoever Needs To Be Comforted [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4EverFeisty/pseuds/4EverFeisty





	1. Injured

Dean and his younger brother Sam were at home and Sam was researching the monster they were going to be hunting in the upcoming months and they were getting all the information they needed to be prepared early. Dean had anxiety whenever he left Sam during a hunt and Sam was talking to him when they went on the hunt and Sam ran after the monster which caused Dean to have an anxiety attack and Sam was injured and taken care of and he said: "Dean,I am okay. Take a deep breath." Dean did and they went home and bed.


	2. Nightmare

Dean and Sam were in bed when Dean got up and left the room and Sam follows him and asked him why and Dean explained before breaking down,crying intensely and Sam hugged him and calmed down Dean before they fell asleep and Dean laid his head on Sam's chest because he had this sense of calmness when he did this because this was the only way that when he slept, he is sure that Sam is alive because Sam was the younger but taller Winchester. This was thankfully avoided next time.


End file.
